Kunou no naka ni noboseru
by Tsuki to Hoshi
Summary: Les mille ans d'errance d'une âme tourmentée par le regret, contés par le tandem TsukiHoshi. Update! Merci aux reviewers patients!
1. Annonce Importante

Annonce Importante :

Hoshi : Vous vous demandez tous qui peut bien être ce fameux Tsuki to Hoshi !

Tsuki : -casseuse de délire- J'en vois au max' deux qui se posent la question…

H : …oué ben c'est pas grave… Et bien, Tsuki to Hoshi, c'est la rencontre de deux plumes, ni trop connues, ni inconnues, qui ont décidé de s'associer pour écrire une fic', qu'ils espèrent voir devenir La fic de référence Shaman King !

T : Car « l'espoir fait vivre » !

H : J'ai nommé… !

T : A vous de deviner qui ils, euh nous sommes… ;) Laissez une p'tite review si vous trouvez, pour nous expliquer comment !

H : Une histoire qui sort de l'ordinaire, basée sur un sujet tout sauf ordinaire…Que de mystères ! Un mélange des styles, une rencontre entre deux genres différents… « Kunou no naka ni noboseru » sera-t-elle La fic ? A vous d'en décider…

T : -review addict- Forte récompense à qui saura traduire le titre (dans une p'tite review) :b

H : -casseur de délire- chut…chut…

T : Non ! Y'a le disclaimer à faire !

H : Pfffff

T : Les personnages, que les fans reconnaîtront, ne nous appartiennent pas. Gros bisou à Hiroyuki Takei qui nous les prête gentiment sans le savoir. Les autres personnages sont nos bébés alors : © Tsuki to Hoshi !

H : C'est bon t'as fini ?

T : viiiiiiiiii n'oubliez pas qu'une p'tite review fait toujours plaisir… :)

H : Bon ça suffit !

T : Bonne lecture minna-san !

_La lune et son étoile retournent dans le ciel…_

—

_« L'amour n'est que rencontre et séparation, un morceau d'étoffe transparente. »_

—


	2. Prologue: Ikken', la rencontre

**Kunou no naka ni noboseru**

_Prologue : Ikken', la rencontre…_

Un bruit …Un crissement…Des roues sur du gravier.

Ma vie ici-bas ne m'intéresse plus, mais je ne veux pas me laisser mourir de faim. La maladie m'emportera bien assez tôt. Alors pourquoi ne pas manger un peu ? Ces gens doivent être serviables…Assez pour ne pas laisser un pauvre chat mourir parmi les cadavres d'humains.

Je me glisse dehors, de sous ces cadavres puants. Le village où j'ai trouvé refuge n'a jamais été très riche. Les gens n'ont rien, et ne peuvent même pas enterrer leurs morts dignement. Alors ils les jettent dans le fleuve Kamo, et la crue et la décrue les laisse pourrir sur les rives. Le cadavre d'un de ces malheureux est devenu mon refuge.

J'entends des voix à présent. C'est sûr, il y a des gens.

Je me glisse dehors, faisant bouger les os du squelette. Des cris. Pourquoi ces cris ? Deux hommes qui se tiennent l'un l'autre. Effrayés par ma présence ? Pauvres fous. Si ces os les effrayent, ils ne vivront pas longtemps. Je me retourne et passe mon chemin. Aucun d'eux ne pourra m'aider.

De nouveau, des cris. Les deux hommes ont sortit des sabres et se ruent sur moi. Bientôt la fin ? De toute façon, qu'est ce qui me retient ici ? J'ai perdu ma famille. Mes sept frères et sœurs, mes parents. Tous sont morts, de maladie ou par la folie des hommes. Les deux hommes s'approchent. Je ne fuis pas. Pourquoi fuirais-je ? La mort ne m'effraie pas. Je les regarde, ces deux humains méprisables. Juste assez de courage pour s'en prendre à un chat, mais pas assez pour ne pas hurler lorsqu'un cadavre bouge, même un tout petit peu.

« -Cette saleté de chat a osé nous faire peur !

_- _Je vais le tuer ! Cette bête dort dans les squelettes ! »

Les sabres se lèvent, prêts à s'abattre. La fin de cette misérable vie. L'épidémie n'aura pas gagné finalement.

« -Arrêtez ! »

Quelle est cette voix ? De quel droit décide-t-elle de ma vie ou de ma mort ?

« -Ce n'est qu'un petit animal. Vous ne devez pas le tuer sans raison. »

La voix est dure et douce à la fois. Elle chante à mes oreilles. Comment est-ce possible ?

« -Mais c'est une sale bête ! »

Un des deux hommes hurle. Sa voix, elle, est une nuisance sans fin pour mes oreilles. Ne sait-il donc rien faire d'autre que crier ?

« -Quelle importance ? »

De nouveau la voix douce. Je continue de m'éloigner, mais j'ai ralenti, comme enchanté par sa mélodie. A qui peut elle bien appartenir ? Elle me semble être la première chose vivante qui traverse cet endroit dévasté. Pourquoi me redonne-t-elle goût, même un tout petit peu, à cette vie que j'étais prêt à quitter ? Peut-être parce que j'y perçois une certaine tristesse, similaire à la mienne. La solitude…

« -Il vit seul dans ce monde infesté de démons. Il vit sans la moindre peur. »

Je me retourne, surpris, mais pas effrayé. Je n'ai pas peur. Comme il vient de le dire...

Un homme, grand et imposant, vêtu d'habits amples, vient de sortir de la calèche. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais flottent autour de son visage paisible, comme si l'énergie phénoménale qui émane de sa présence animait chacune de ses mèches. Les étoiles percent les nuages et scintillent au-dessus de lui. Comment a-t-il pu sortir si vite de ce véhicule ?

« -Cette bête a été abandonnée par ses parents et a perdu ses sept frères et sœurs. Il est atteint par l'épidémie et il sait qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. »

Les deux hommes semblent abasourdis, mais pas autant que moi. Comment cet homme, que je n'ai jamais vu, peut-il connaître les tréfonds de ma mémoire et de mon cœur ? Qui est-il donc ?

« -Mais son âme est courageuse. Il n'a pas peur du démon qui possède des pouvoirs. Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner. »

Il marque une pause. Sa voix m'invite à l'approcher. Inconsciemment, je me rapproche.

« -Je pense que tu les vois, n'est ce pas ? Viens. Viens auprès de moi. »

L'homme est à présent entouré d'étranges créatures, petites ou grandes, toutes imposantes, presque effrayantes. Mais je n'ai plus peur. Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Je saute dans ses bras et m'y love doucement. Qui est cet homme ? Je ne sais pas.

—


	3. Chapitre 1: Deviens Goryoshin

#Tsuki s'incline à plat ventre devant les reviewers# Veuillez nous pardonner cette longue absence! Trouver le temps de se concerter avec Hoshi devient de plus en plus difficile. En plus notre mail ne marche plus! J'ai du en recréer un, qui ne marche pas comme il faut non plus...T—T (J'avoue j'ai trahi ShamanKing en fréquentant aussi longtemps des Clamp... Mais je vais renouer!)

J'ai voulu jeter un oeil à cette pauvre fic délaissée, et en découvrant quelques petites reviews j'ai eu un remord fou! Je me suis donc jetée sur word pour finir le chapitre en cours. Le voici!

J'ai eu un mal fou à retrouver quels passages Hoshi avait écrit et lesquels j'avais écrit... Je ne suis toujours sûre de rien. Nos écrits se sont fondus avec le temps hihi! En tout cas Hoshi aime beaucoup le verbe "se lover" j'ai du en retoucher deux ou trois #maniaque du style#. C'était la minute secrets de fabrication. lol

Mille merci Staphyla (un an (10 mois exactement que la fic a été publiée!)...bouhou déjà tout ça?), Sora (argh nous fûmes cruels!), Azalee (pas mal la traduction :) , mais pas tout à fait les mots que j'ai cherché dans le dico. J'afficherai la réponse quand j'aurais revérifié la traduction, plus tard.) et Seddy (j'espère qu'on t'a pas perdue Sushi-sama!)! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de l'attente... Promi nous allons dépoussiérer les brouillons! Kisu!

_Chapitre 1 : Deviens Goryoshin_

Le soleil tape fort sur la contrée japonaise. La route semble se liquéfier et ondule à l'horizon.

« - Cette chaleur est suffocante.

- Oui, vraiment épuisante.

La calèche avance lentement dans l'interminable allée de la résidence.

« - Mais plus que la chaleur, il est vraiment épuisant…ce chat.

- KSSSSSSSHHHHAAAAAAA »

Les pattes avant appuyées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je feule, toutes dents dehors, les poils hérissés le long de l'échine. Je sens une présence, depuis notre arrivée dans la ville, quelque chose ni animal, ni humain. Mon instinct me dit que cette chose est très dangereuse, et on s'en approche…

« - Tiens, tiens…Je le trouve anormalement agité aujourd'hui. »

Mon maître semble n'avoir rien remarqué. Pourtant elle est là, avec sa lance et ses crocs énormes, immobile dans un coin de mur, prête à tuer. La fourrure de ma queue triple de volume.

« - Ah, je vois. Le Goryoshin… C'est la première fois que tu vas le rencontrer. »

Deux iris jaunes apparaissent sous les ténèbres du masque et me fixent. Le démon se dresse, je me tapis sur les genoux de mon maître. Ce n'est pas la peur qui s'empare de moi, mais une haine incompréhensible.

« - C'est une sorte de divinité des fantômes que l'on poste aux portes de la ville pour protéger l'Onmyo de l'intrusion des démons et autres diables. Une forme d'exorcisme pratiqué par des fantômes contre d'autres fantômes. L'on appelle cette cérémonie le Goryoe. C'est pour cela qu'on les appelle Goryoshin. »

Nous poursuivons notre chemin. Je sens encore ce regard glacial nous suivre, puis, peu à peu, je reprends mon sang froid.

« - Toi aussi, un jour ta chair disparaîtra pour devenir esprit. »

Je concentre mon attention sur la voix mélodieuse du seigneur Onmyo. Son visage est toujours aussi serein et empreint de gentillesse. C'est le premier humain qui m'inspire confiance. Je donnerais ma vie pour que ce sourire chaleureux traverse les âges.

« - Si tu veux bien rester avec moi… J'aimerais que tu deviennes Goryoshin pour me protéger. »

Il sort un collier avec trois griffes d'ours d'un pan de sa tunique et me le passe autour du cou. Un frisson tiède me traverse le corps et l'esprit. Quelle est cette sensation étrange ?

« - Mais avant d'obtenir ta future apparence tu devras conserver cet objet jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux incrédules. Cet objet est lié à moi à présent et j'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours fait partie de moi.

« - Ton âme disposera ainsi de la puissance de mon Furyoku. En devenant un Goryoshin, tu obtiendras une quasi-immortalité. Tant que mon Furyoku continuera à exercer son pouvoir… »

Goryoshin, Goryoe, Furyoku,…autant de mots dont j'ai du mal à saisir le sens. Je ne comprends rien, je ne suis sûr que d'une chose : un jour, je battrai ce « dieu » des fantômes et je protègerai mon maître pour l'éternité.

…

La calèche s'arrête enfin. Je saute à terre, content de pouvoir me dégourdir les pattes. De son pas fluide, mon maître se dirige vers l'entrée de sa somptueuse demeure. Rien à voir avec les taudis puants près desquels je vivais, il y a à peine deux jours.

Les petits graviers me meurtrissent les pattes, mais nous arrivons bientôt sur une série de marches en bois qui surélèvent légèrement la maison. Nous les grimpons côte à côte et le maître se déchausse avant de rentrer dans le pavillon.

L'odeur de la maison ne me rappelle pas grand-chose, moi qui ai toujours vécu dans un taudis. Elle est grande, et entièrement bâtie en bois. L'odeur, bien que peu désagréable, n'en est pas moins entêtante, mais je suis toujours mon maître, sans rien dire, plus silencieux qu'une ombre tandis que le parquet craque en chantant sous son poids. Les serviteurs sortent en grand nombre pour saluer leur maître qui leur répond avec gentillesse, mais jamais d'effusion de sentiment. Je le sens…Il est aussi seul que moi. Personne ne le comprend, on le craint. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il est mon maître, et moi je l'aime. Je n'en ai pas peur.

Nous arrivons finalement dans une pièce dont le maître ouvre le paravent en grand. Il s'assied sur un coussin, ses genoux ramenés sous lui, et reste ainsi sans bouger de longues minutes. Puis il pousse un long soupir et semble enfin remarquer ma présence.

_« - _Tiens…Tu es encore là ? »

Il me caresse, me flatte, mais il semble perdu dans ses pensés.

« - Il va falloir te trouver un coin où t'installer.

Je me roule en boule sans comprendre, et m'installe à même le sol.

« - Cette pièce à l'air de te plaire. Pourquoi pas ici ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, la salle compte un petit panier pour moi, où je peux me lover tranquillement, ce que je fais. Puis le sommeil m'emporte dans ses rêves cotonneux.

…

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je suis arrivé dans la demeure du maître. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai suivi, mais je vis paisible. Le maître pousse le paravent et entre dans la pièce.

« - Ça te dirait un petit moment à regarder la lune, tous les deux ?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le suivrais pas. Mon maître s'approche du pavillon et je l'y suis. Il installe mon coussin, je saute dessus et tourne en rond plusieurs fois, en tapotant le tissu de mes griffes, avant de m'y installer. Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

« - La mort réciproque. »

Que veut il dire ?

« - Deux Goryoshins qui s'affrontent finissent par perdre de leurs pouvoirs. S'ils n'attendent pas de régénérer leur force, leurs âmes peuvent finir par disparaître. »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Comment le pourrais-je ? Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, pas encore… Pourtant quelque chose au fond de moi se tait et écoute. Quelque chose au fond de moi sait que bientôt j'en ferai partie, j'y suis déjà lié. J'interromps mon léchage de patte.

« - Le rôle de l'Onmyoji est de l'aider à conserver…ce pouvoir. L'Onmyoji peut utiliser un démon pour en faire disparaître un autre. »

Mon maître contemple l'astre blanc avec mélancolie. Je sens une force ondoyer autour de lui, elle me frôle, se blotti dans le collier que je porte. Je reporte mon attention sur la lune. Sa lueur pâle semble chasser la maladie qui plane sur les alentours. La nuit devient plus claire et pure.

Mon maître ne dit plus rien. Nous écoutons le silence.

…

Je sens une présence dans le couloir, un bruit de pas inconnu. Ce n'est pas le pas pressé et lourd d'un serviteur, ni le pas svelte d'une courtisane, ni la fluide assurance de mon maître. C'est si léger, comme un vent discret coulant sur le parquet. Je glisse un œil dans l'ouverture de la porte coulissante.

Je ne vois rien, mais mes moustaches frémissent. Soudain je me recule de deux pas, aplati au sol. Une main pâle écarte un peu plus l'ouverture.

Une femme aux habits propres s'accroupit vers moi. Elle tend la main, hésite, puis sourit. Elle aussi a pu lire en moi, comme le maître. Je la laisse gratouiller ma tête. Elle me regarde, avec une goutte de tristesse. Dans mon cœur je me sens tout à coup au pied d'un mur, au fond d'une rue, sans trouver de chemin de retour. Mais son sourire me rassure.

…

J'entends à peine le serviteur courir. Je souffre entre les yeux, dans tout le ventre, jusqu'à la pointe des pattes. Ça me brûle. Mon museau crache des plaintes, pourtant je sais que c'est inutile.

J'aperçois mon maître derrière un voile flou. Il marche vers moi calmement et s'agenouille à mes côtés après avoir ouvert la porte sur la terrasse. L'air frais me coule sur le corps. Je me crispe en boule usant mes dernières forces.

Le maître ne me touche pas. Je l'interroge en silence plus que je ne l'implore. Il me regarde puis se tourne lentement vers le ciel, et ferme les yeux. Je sens alors le poids de mon collier appuyant plus fort que la douleur. Quelque chose tout au fond cède. Je me roule au pied d'un mur, tout contre.

Je vois mon maître. Le monde autour, tout s'effrite. Il me rejette. Je n'en ferai bientôt plus partie. Je rejoins mon maître, enfin. Des liens claquent. Et je pourrai faire un pas vers lui.

L'air frais coule autour de nous. Je deviens brise et je passe à travers le mur…

Le petit corps de chat ne bougera plus.

—


End file.
